


Better With You

by WellSchitt



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Canadian Blowjob Day, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, I am shocked that wasn't a preexisting tag, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, accidental facial, inexperienced Patrick, just a regular blowjob fic but on 9/14, not mentioned in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellSchitt/pseuds/WellSchitt
Summary: “Can I ask you something, um, about tonight?” Patrick said out of the blue from behind the register.Right away, David knew that it was something to do with sex. It was in the way Patrick’s eyes cut to the left, the way he had one hand buried deep in his pocket and the other folded over his body protectively, fingers clasping the opposite elbow.Patrick had all the confidence in the world when they held hands on Main Street or kissed with their shop windows wide open, and he'd committed to learning how to get David off like he was trying to earn a merit badge for it. Talking about sex was his only sticking point. Patrick clearly wasn't used to saying what he wanted out loud; he wasn't even used to knowing what he wanted, really. A lifetime of repression doesn’t fade away in four weeks.





	Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Does exactly what it says on the tin, folks.

“Can I ask you something, um, about tonight?” Patrick said out of the blue from behind the register.

Right away, David knew that it was something to do with sex. It was in the way Patrick’s eyes cut to the left, the way he had one hand buried deep in his pocket and the other folded over his body protectively, fingers clasping the opposite elbow.

Patrick had all the confidence in the world when they held hands on Main Street or kissed with their shop windows wide open, and he'd committed to learning how to get David off like he was trying to earn a merit badge for it. _Talking_ about sex was the only sticking point. Patrick clearly wasn't used to saying what he wanted out loud; he wasn't even used to knowing what he wanted, really. A lifetime of repression doesn’t fade away in four weeks.

Meanwhile David was so used to sex talks—from making sure someone was using a condom to kink negotiations and, once, an actual written D/s contract—that watching Patrick struggle through asking for the simplest things (most recently, for David to put a finger in his ass) was equal parts endearing and painful.

“Intriguing. What’s on your mind?” Whatever it was, David would probably be up for it. They’d been together for four weeks, sleeping together for two of them, and the closest Patrick's gotten to David’s definition of weird sex was trying to use hand lotion instead of lube the first time they jacked each other off.

“So... Stevie said she’s going to get us wasted tonight.” They were going out to celebrate Rose Apothecary’s successful first month. Stevie had agreed to play designated driver, which meant her evening entertainment was trying to ensure that they would hate themselves in the morning. “But Ray’s out of town.”

Those were not easy dots to connect. “Okay?”

Patrick bit his lip. “It’s just, Ray’s almost never out of town overnight. So I was thinking… and it’s fine if you don’t want to, it’s a gray area for a lot of people.”

_Exhibitionism?_ David thought with a frown, absently wiping at the display table. _Some kind of role play? Please, God, anything but a threesome._

He barely had time to worry about that possibility before Patrick said in a rush, “Just, I really want to have sex tonight even if we’re kind of drunk. Not black-out drunk, obviously. And it’s fine if you aren’t comfortable with-”

“Oh. Um, yeah, we can do that. That’s fine.” David ruthlessly stopped the smile that wanted to creep over his face, because _Jesus, he really is a button_.

“And now you’re laughing at me,” Patrick said, mouth twisting wryly.

“No! No, I swear I’m not. You just, um, didn’t need to ask? Like, you could have bought me a few drinks and seen where the evening took us.” He shimmied his shoulders slightly, trying to make Patrick relax a little.

It was a miscalculation. Patrick gave him that look, the one where he was trying a little too hard not to seem judgmental. “Ok, except getting you drunk when I’m hoping to sleep with you later wouldn’t be-”

“No, yeah, I know, I know, I know.” And he did know—he was just still getting used to dating someone who was always so careful with him. “Drunk sex sounds fun, um, so long an neither of us takes it too far with the booze.” David wanted to sound as responsible as Patrick, as caring—and also, he really didn't want Patrick throwing up on him.

“Right. And I was thinking, we probably should stick to things we’ve already tried?” Patrick said with a faint blush.

“Yes. Good plan.” David knew from experience that trying anal for the first time while drunk was not the way to go; it was too easy to get carried away. “And Patrick… thank you for telling me what you want.” He leaned in and kissed Patrick firmly, thinking about Pavlov: you should reward the behavior you want repeated.

Patrick smiled up at him, eyes bright again. “See, now if only that was your reaction when I tell you what I want around here.” He gestured broadly at the store around them.

Oh, God, this again. “We are not moving the alpaca scarves to the back! They’re gorgeous!”

“David, it’s practically swimsuit weather outside.”

They continued bickering as they closed the store for the night.

—

Stevie raised an eyebrow at David as he and Patrick downed two shots in a row to get the evening started.

“Tomorrow’s our day off!” Patrick shouted over the music.

“Besides, aren’t you the one who said you were gonna get us wasted?” David added, throat burning pleasantly.

“I didn’t expect such enthusiastic cooperation,” she said, sipping her beer. “Just know that I’m not peeling either of you off the floor. If you can’t walk out on your own steam, you’re sleeping here.”

—

Two hours later, she raised an eyebrow even higher at David when Patrick asked her to drive both of them to Ray’s instead of dropping David at the motel on the way.

“David?” she prompted quietly while Patrick was closing their tab. “I know he didn’t drink that much, but he’s got the alcohol tolerance of a guppy.”

“Mm. He asked me this afternoon if we could have drunk sex tonight. We made a plan.” Oh, he hadn’t meant to say that. Especially not so loudly. Shit. “I didn’t mean to tell you that.”

“Gross.” She finished her coke and pulled her keys out of her pocket. “Have at it, then, I guess. But tell him stoned sex is much better.”

David was saved from having to answer that by Patrick weaving his way back to them through the crowd, looking uncoordinated and happy. Rolling her eyes, Stevie corralled them to her car, then had to shove Patrick into the front seat when he tried to get in the back with David, grunting “Not- in- my- car!” as she did.

—

They were kissing messily as soon as the door closed behind them at Ray’s, and David was suddenly very on board with drunk sex.

Patrick never seemed uncomfortable with their sex life, but he _concentrated_. He paid close attention to everything David did and everything David liked, and tried so, so hard to reproduce it all as precisely as possible as soon as he got the chance. But now, drunk and horny, grinding his hard cock against David’s thigh and smearing his lips across David’s jaw, Patrick’s mind seemed to be blissfully empty for once.

“Let’s get upstairs,” David whispered into his ear, and Patrick nodded but kept kissing his neck just as insistently as before. They made out for a few more minutes, hands wandering obscenely, before Patrick tried to drop to his knees right there, with David leaning against the front door.

“Bed!” David laughed, and had to physically pull himself away from Patrick’s greedy arms to tug him upstairs, careful not to let him stumble.

—

His instinct was to push Patrick onto the bed and have his way with him, but Patrick was so different tonight, so unravelled. David wanted to see where that could take them.

“So what do you want to do to me?” he asked as they took off their shoes.

“Whatever you want,” Patrick replied immediately, trying unsuccessfully to toe off a loafer. "I'll do anything you want, anything.”

David knew he’d try to, but frankly Patrick didn't look like he was in any fit state to follow instructions. He struggled first with the loafer, then with his socks, then the buttons on his shirt with increasing clumsiness.

David was staring, which led to Patrick staring back. His eyes were always expressive, and now the rest of him followed suit—he was biting his lip, a flush high on his cheeks and down his chest, his whole body keyed up for this moment. He didn't even seem to be aware that he was tenting his jeans badly, and the sight sent a rush of pure want through David’s veins. He adored Patrick’s typical composure and control, but fuck it was hot to see it slip a little, too.

“No, you’re running this show.” David stepped closer and kissed him lightly, teasingly, with the briefest flash of tongue, before pushing his unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Patrick chased the kiss, hands keeping David close when he tried to step away. “What did you picture, when you thought about tonight?”

“I... nothing specific. I don’t know. I just knew I wanted you to come over since Ray’s out of town. And I’ve never actually had, uh, tipsy sex.” Patrick seemed frustrated not to be making out anymore, eyes flickering to David’s mouth every other moment. “Thought it might be fun, taking home the cutest guy in the bar.”

“Sorry, you’ve never had a drunken hook up?” David kissed him again, sweetly this time. “Lucky you.”

Patrick shook his head. “It was never easy for me, anyway, with women. I knew if I was drunk it would probably make everything harder. Or... well, the opposite.”

Given how guarded Patrick had been so far about his life before Schitt’s Creek, David didn't think he’d be sharing any of this if he was in his right mind. And tempting as it was to keep him talking, it was far from the most urgent temptation David was facing at the moment.

Fortunately Patrick course-corrected on his own. “With you, it’s easy.” He pawed at David aimlessly, hands wandering, mouth sucking a hickey that would embarrass them both at the store on Monday. “Everything’s better, with you.”

Jesus fuck. David leaned his head away so Patrick wouldn’t see his expression.

He was going to make tonight perfect for Patrick.

The pawing continued, got more aggressive, while David took his moment to calm down. Usually Patrick’s hands fell into a pattern around David’s shoulders and sides, but tonight they were squeezing his ass, questing to his thigh, and pulling their hips together. They weren’t even kissing anymore, Patrick was just feeling him up.

“You, too,” David let himself say into Patrick’s temple. “Everything’s better with you, too.”

It was like flipping a switch. Patrick moaned and yanked up his sweater, mouth moving to his nipples as soon as they were uncovered, eagerly lapping before David could even shake the sweater loose from his wrists. David keened and tried to shuffle them back to get Patrick between himself and the bed, but Patrick resisted, too focused on biting indiscriminately at his chest and shoulders to want to move.

When David finally got them there, stumbling and shoving, Patrick sat on the bed instead of sprawling back like he had wanted—never losing his grip on David’s body, he used his new position to kiss and nip at his stomach, hands gripping so hard at his hips that David feels the scrape of his guitar string callouses.

“Patrick,” David breathed, not sure how he felt about getting so much attention there.

“David.” It was just his name, nothing particularly erotic, except Patrick said it so softly, so desperately, against his zipper.

Patrick had asked to stick to things they’d already done, and this barely qualified—because Patrick had only blown him once, for about two minutes, after getting him most of the way with a frantic hand job.

“Um. You ok?”

Nodding, his hair tickling David’s stomach, Patrick clutched at him harder. Then he leaned down and dragged his tongue up David’s erection through the fabric of his acid wash jeans, ending the move by biting at the waistband near the button.

“Love sucking you.” He exhaled hard, and David felt the humid warmth of it on the sensitive skin below his navel. “Nothing’s ever turned me on more.”

Fuck, talkative drunk Patrick was going to kill him. “Yeah? Then do it,” David challenged quietly, tracing Patrick’s cheek with his thumb. “Get your mouth on me. Suck me.”

He obeyed, but slowly, working David’s zipper carefully and pulling down jeans and underwear only as far as he needed to. Almost before he was done freeing David’s dick he ducked low to lick the head, then took just the tip into his mouth and sucked softly, rhythmically.

It was so different, and in an instant David realized why: Patrick usually got him off like he had something to prove. Now he was just… savoring it.

He pulled off and rubbed his face against David’s cock; David could see spit and precome smear his cheekbone.

“Is this what you want?” David couldn’t help but ask.

“So much.” Patrick’s head rested on David’s stomach again; all David could see was a swirl of short hair. “I want it so much. All the time.”

“Alright.” David put his hand on the back of Patrick’s head and brought his mouth back to his cock. Looking up at him with dazed eyes, Patrick took him in as deep as he could.

They went slow, with Patrick licking or biting David’s thigh whenever he paused to rest his jaw, which was often. He worked David’s balls with his hand only occasionally, like he had to remind himself to do it. He was so new at this, but David didn’t want to direct him—instead he let him explore slowly, torturously.

He’d been hard and leaking for awhile before Patrick finally sped things up, one hand on David’s ass trying to encourage him to thrust. David held back, made him bob his head for it. He wouldn’t hurt Patrick, he couldn’t, he refused to risk gagging him, not even a little.

Eventually Patrick gave up, and the hand not wrapped around the base of David’s dick went to his own, rubbing through his jeans—fuck, how was he still in his jeans? David watched his hand rubbing and squeezing for a moment, mesmerized, before turning back to where Patrick’s mouth was so tight around him.

A very few minutes later everything stopped, Patrick’s mouth going slack with a half-choked off cry before pulling off of David entirely, shuddering through his orgasm. He tried to jack David with awkward, stilted movements even as he came, helplessly, in his pants. The sight of Patrick trying so hard to keep touching him while drowning in his own pleasure had David doubling over and coming, one hand over Patrick’s on his dick and the other digging into his shoulder. He didn't think about where he was coming until he saw white streaks landing on Patrick’s cheek and eyebrow.

It just made him come harder.

—

“Thank you,” Patrick said quietly. David had cleaned him up after the accidental facial, still thinking guiltily about how much he’d liked seeing Patrick covered in his come, before making them get up to brush their teeth, change, and drink some water. Now they were back in bed, loosely wrapped in each other’s arms under the blankets.

“Thank _me_?” Fucking hell, David was going to remember that blowjob for the rest of his life, long after Patrick moved on to greener, less fucked-up pastures.

“Yes, thank you.” Kissing his cheek, Patrick settled in to sleep against him, one hand wrapped in David’s pajama shirt.

“Right, ok. Well. Anytime.” David laughed softly and snuggled closer, smiling at nothing in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rosebudd for the extremely helpful suggestions of ending this with either sleep, laughter, or jizz. I went with all three.
> 
> Because I love the idea that Patrick finds joy and contentment in being gay, rather than freaking out about it, I'm clarifying: in this fic he's uptight in bed with David because a) he REALLY wants David to like him and b) he's nervous about his inexperience, not because he's weirded out by gay sex.
> 
> Ha just realized this is the inverse of my only other smutty story in this fandom so far. I'm a simple person, I like people getting extremely turned on while giving head I guess.


End file.
